


And a Five From the Russian Judge

by Salios



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alec is just a dick, Bond is smug, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, PWP, Prompt Fill, Q is a bit jelly-legged, Rimming, Russian judge, Smut, The minions have a complicated scoring system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salios/pseuds/Salios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badwolf wanted a fill in which Bond is doing dirty things to Q in his office and constantly reminding Q to be quiet lest (insert person here) outside the door hears.<br/>I rather enjoyed this :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Five From the Russian Judge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



"Ah...!"

"Shh, it's alright, I have you."

Q whimpered and dropped his head to his desk, forehead thumping dully against the ink blotter. His knees trembled and without looking he knew his nails were digging crescent shaped marks into his palms. He would be good and quiet; James had asked him and Q wouldn't let the man down.

His determination wavered as Bond drew his tongue up from Q's balls and across his hole in a trail of hot slow heat.

" _Tch_!" The brunette turned his head to nip at the edge of his cardigan, hoping to muffle his moans in the cloth. No luck, he couldn't stretch that far. His hands were useless, tied as they were against his lower back. The appendages clenched and twisted beneath the coils of Bond's too-long belt - likely purchased for just this reason. "James, _please...!"_ The words were barely a whisper but james heard him.

Instead of indulging his lover, then double-oh stopped and pulled back. The broad tips of his fingers loosened their grip on Q's arse where they held him open and the boffin was quick to pressed himself back into their grip. James tutted and resumed his hold, tighter than before. Q was looking forward to the bruises.

"Sorry, so sorry. James please, I _can't -_!"

The agent left a stinging bite of the flesh of the left cheek and Q whined, hips jerking.

"Keep this up, pet, and your minions will know you aren't tearing strips off my hide for losing that Walther." He ignored the buck of Q's hips. "Not only that but I'll leave you like this," Q sucked in a breath, "well, maybe not like _this._ " His tongue laved at Q's pucker again and the young man had to hold back a wail.

Panting he nodded as his hips pushed back into the probing heat of Bond's tongue. The blonde must have known as he hummed in approval and went to work. Q couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry.

James' tongue quickened it's swipes, adding quick, forceful jabs at Q's hole. He sunk deeper every time until his face was pressed against Q's backside, tonguing as far into his lovers entrance as he could. Q's strangled whimpers egged him on just as much as the rock of his lover's hips.

James hummed and the vibrations reverberated through the younger man. He pulled back until only the tip was left. Before Q could complain the agent slid one finger in alongside the slippery muscle.

A series of squeaks escaped Q and Bond growled.

With the addition of James' broad digit, which wriggled and curled and rubbed in all the right spots, it didn't take long for Q to come. The brunette spilled into Bond's waiting hand, his hips twitching. James milked him, tongue and single finger continuing to work in tandem, until Q made to shift away, his body too sensitive.

James cleaned his hand with a few tissues before untying the belt around Q's lower arms. As the boffin quickly dressed, a flush to his cheeks and an easy smile on his lips, Bond licked his palm and fingers. He always enjoyed the taste of his boffin.

Q gave him a kiss and they parted.

As James opened the door and headed out, a gaggle of minions, maybe a half dozen or so, and Double-Oh-Six stood at the bottom of the stairs to Q's office. Each held up a bright yellow piece of card stock with a number.

 In order the cards read: 9.5, 9, 10, 10, 9.5, and 10. And of course, being the Russian judge, Alec held up a 5, shaking his head in a disappointed fashion. 

Leave it to the Russian to give him a bad score. James sighed.

 


End file.
